Chocolate Icing
by Sweetangelicblood
Summary: Funny what a little bit of chocolate icing can do. FranziskaxEdgeworth pairing. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. No flames!


Chocolate Icing

Authors Note: Hey you guys. Now this story isn't mine, my friend Emmy-Chan wrote it and wanted to share it with everyone, but she didn't have an account so I told her I would post it on mine. So her it is and I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and before I forget I will be updating my Fruba story, it's just that I have been really busy. So enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

"MORON! FOOLISH CAKE ICING!!" screamed Franziska von Karma at the top of her lungs. Here she was, pouring her very Soul into decorating this cake, and the cake icing was going everywhere, but the cake. Chocolate icing too, such a waste of perfectly good chocolate!

Miles Edgeworth, who was sitting on the living room sofa drinking tea while skimming a newspaper, looked up at her sudden outburst. He was "just here to visit", or so he put it. Franziska was highly suspicious, but let him in anyway. No matter how hard she tried, she really couldn't find in herself to ever turn him away.

"Is something the matter, Franziska?" Miles asked before taking a sip of tea.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT SOMETHINGS' THE MATTER!! This …foolish…icing…won't! SPREAD!!" she screamed as she tried getting the icing on the cake, distraught.

When she failed yet again, Miles heard some profane mumbling, laced with some vocabulary that would do her father proud. He swore he heard something like "….that's IT…." And "foolish chocolate cake…mumbles WHIP!"

He was now frightened for the cake. It was chocolate, after all. He watched as his distraught "little sister" stomped through the living room, whip in between twitching fingers, towards the kitchen. He then heard the tell-tale slapping of the whip against the counter and the stretching of said whip above her head.

That was his cue. He jumped up, ran behind Franziska, and before she unleashed her rage onto the cake, his arm leaped at the wrist that had been poised to strike and caught it. She tried vainly to jerk away, but before she could break free, he used his free hand to pay the whip out of her gloved hand, placing the object of zero mercy on a table close to the cake's resting place.

"W-what are y-"Franziska sputtered out, deeply aggravated.

"You should know better. You can't solve all your troubles with that whip. Now take a deep breath and tell me what I can do to help with your cake," said Miles, trying to keep up a collected and calm expression.

"Hah! I can do it myself; you foolishly foolish fool spouting fooleries!" Franziska spat back, her back still turned to him.

"I SAID," Let me help," and with that, he seized her wrists and forced his fingertips under the hem of each glove, easing them off of her soft, sensitive hands.

Franziska was stunned into a rare silence by the audacity of his actions. The brief moments from when his fingertips grazed gently against the flesh of her wrists still fluttered in her mind. She did her best to keep her surprise in check and only then did her mind come back to earth.

…How was it that she was suddenly standing with Miles VERY, VERY close behind her, with his hands on hers, guiding them to spread the icing over the cake? She found herself pressed between the side of the table and Mile's chest, smack between the shoulder blades, as his hands enveloped her, almost _lovingly, _while he leaned his head down just a bit so that their cheeks were almost touching. Franziska could smell the faint aroma of tea while he breathed, and it was intoxicating her in ways she'd never imagined.

Everything had gone from frustrating to surreal at the drop of her whip.

Suddenly, Miles stopped guiding her hands. However, he didn't move them away from hers.

"How unfortunate," Miles said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Franziska asked, confused.

"I didn't bring a camera. The look on your face a second ago was so priceless. You were blushing madly with this funny grin on your face. It was quite adorable really, and it's a shame I won't be able to see it whenever I want,"

Franziska's eyes widened in shock, and she blush an even deeper shade of pink. She hastily turned away so he wouldn't see, and attempted to regain her composure. Why couldn't she find something witty, sarcastic, or otherwise something of her nature that had a familiar edge, to say?

"FOOL!"

…That was IT? She mentally scolded herself for not finding something pure evil or bitchy to say. And now he was chuckling darkly.

Miles decided to change the subject, without really changing the subject.

"Hmm…that icing looks pretty delicious…what flavor is it, Franziska?"

Franziska turned around to face the table, away from Miles.

"Chocolate." Was her tense reply.

"Have you tried it yet?" Miles let each syllable of the question soak slowly into the air. He walked behind her without her notice.

" No I haven't tried it yet," To her, the icing was the best part, to be saved and relished with each bite of cake, so why ruin the feeling by tasting it before hand?

" It looks great Franziska. You should try it." Miles said with a somewhat mischievous tone in his voice.

Franziska was a little surprised to hear his voice right next to her left ear. She hadn't realized how close he was…again.

Keeping a fairly straight face, she said" Go ahead and try some yourself if you want to. I usually wait until the cake is done though."

Miles reached around her arm with his left arm and moved his right hand so that it held her right shoulder, pulling her (once again) against his chest. His left arm found his destination: the can of chocolate frosting; and scooped some onto his index finger.

Franziska opened her mouth to protest putting his finger into the icing, but her arguments never left her lips, because they were blocked by Miles chocolate icing-covered- finger.

This action sent chills down the spine of both prosecutors. For Miles, the sensation was nothing short of crazily wonderful. The feeling of the finger between Franziska's soft lips just went beyond explanation. He wasn't imagining it (though for a moment he thought he was); Franziska's warm tongue was brushing gently against his finger to devour the chocolate. It was such a warm, sweet, and shocking feeling to him.

Franziska was experiencing similar pleasures. Not only did she enjoy breaking her own cardinal rule of eating icing before the cake was done, but she enjoyed teasing his gentle skin with her tongue in the process.

Once the icing had been removed, Miles removed his finger and gently teased her lips with it. Franziska's eyes flittered down to it, gazed for a few seconds, and turned around to face him. Staring into Franziska's eyes' Miles asked a question.

" How did it taste?" He said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Franziska, gaining some new devilishness, said" It was…okay. But I think it's your turn to try some."

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
